Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Often access terminals are adapted for mobility, such that the access terminal can move throughout a geographic region while maintaining access to the wireless communications system. However, some access terminals may experience little to no change in location. Some examples of access terminals that experience little to no change in location include access terminals adapted for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications (also sometimes referred to as machine-type communication or MTC). An M2M adapted access terminal may include an access terminal that is adapted to operate at least substantially without user interaction.